Finn the Human
Finn the Human is one of the Level Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71245 Level Pack for the Adventure Time franchise. Background When Finn Campbell Mertens was a baby, he was abandoned by his parents and was later, found by a couple, going "boom boom" on a leaf. The couple adopted him and raised him as their own, along with their son Jake, who just like his parents is a dog. Over time the two became pretty close and considered each other's brothers. Eventually, the two ended up moving in with each other, in their own treehouse. World Adventure Time World: Land of Ooo (Finn and Jake's Treehouse) Abilities * Acrobat * Weapon Switch (Reach into backpack for new weapons) ** Sword Switches (Scarlet, Finn, Root, Grass, Crystal and Demon Blood Swords) *** Laser Deflector (Finn Sword) *** Red Demon Brick Smash (Demon Blood Sword) *** Grapple (Grass Sword) *** Vine Cut (Grass Sword) *** Rope Swings (Grass Sword) *** Laser (Billy's Gauntlet) **** Melt Ice (Billy's Gauntlet) *** Target (Crossbow) *** Pole Vault (Crossbow) * Character Changing (Can transform into Fern) Quotes Trivia * In the series, he was voiced by Jeremy Shada who reprises his role in the game. * Finn is the only playable character that can switch weapons. He has access to use the Root Sword, Demon Blood Sword, Grass Sword, Crystal Sword, Crossbow, Finn Sword and Billy's Gauntlet. He gains new abilities whenever he switches weapons. ** In order to obtain the Crystal Sword, the player must go to the Ice King's Castle, then straightaway downstairs to his room, you will find Fionna's Crystal Sword. *** The Crystal Sword and Root Sword are the only weapon in Finn's arsenal that doesn't possess any unique abilities besides the Sword Switch ability. ** Interestingly, one of Finn's special attacks when encountering an enemy has him jump up and zaps the enemy with the Lightning Sword, which is absent from use in the game other than this moment. ** The player must also play through A Book and a Bad Guy level to obtain Billy's Gauntlet. The player gets the Gauntlet during the bridge sequence. * In the New Adventures trailer, there is an error in which Finn's hip piece is coloured in the wrong shade of blue. This was fixed in promotional images. * Finn's toy tag is based on the Scarlet Sword and the grass at the background from Adventure Time. The waving snail is also seen on the back of the tag. * The music of his Spotlight trailer is the song "What am I to you?" from the episode "What Was Missing". * As of Update 1.21, it is possible to play as Finn's grass look-a-like, Fern. * He was afraid of water but it appears he can swim in this game. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Adventure Time Characters Category:Good Guys Category:2016 Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Index Category:TV Show Characters Category:Vine Cut Ability Category:Grapple Ability Category:Deflection Ability Category:Teenagers Category:Wave 6 Category:Level Pack Characters Category:Weapon Switch Ability Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Keys Category:Laser Ability Category:Target Ability Category:Sword Switch Ability Category:Acrobat Ability Category:Physical Characters Category:Red Demon Brick Smash Ability Category:Rope Swing Ability Category:Pole Vault Ability Category:Accessory Characters Category:Adventure Time Category:Hire a Hero Category:Wave 6 Characters Category:Character Changing Ability Category:Melt Ice Ability